Edward Elric and the Mad King's War
by Yumetaka Kourui
Summary: Edward has finally found a way to get Alphonse's body back. Everything goes as planned... until the transmuation circle transports them to another world. Ed ends up in one place, Al in another, and they get dragged into the land's deadly war. FMA x FE:PoR


Finally.

After years of searching for an answer, a way to reach their goal, they had found it at last.

There was a chance of failure; there always is. Nothing is without risk.

But the odds weren't going to get any better than this. Who knew if another chance would arrive in their lifetimes?

If Edward Elric had anything to say about it-and he always did-he was going to get Alphonse's body back or die trying. Both were equally likely.

Lines and curves lay where the unbelievably complex transmutation circle was drawn - Edward did not want to risk failure on his part by attempting the transmutation only by clapping his hands. This was too important; too likely to fail, there was no point raising the chance of failure simply for convenience.

Alphonse was sitting in the center of the circle, ready for his soul to join with his real body once again.

Everything was perfect. Everything in place, no chance of distraction; even Colonel Roy Mustang was clueless to their whereabouts. The circle was meticulously drawn and rechecked a hundred times over for even the slightest flaw. Anything even close to imperfect was redone to absolute perfection.

Finally, after four years of being in the military - Ed was sixteen, Al fifteen - they had managed to find the way. They were not about to pass this up, this time when the world was as peaceful as it was ever going to be; no mass murderers on the loose, no wars with other countries; as much peace as you can hope for in a military-based country.

Edward took a deep breath, readying himself to lay his hands on the circle, activating it. Both brothers prepared for the worst. The circle glowed blue.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

It was pretty safe to say that Ike was having a bad day. A simple scouting mission to Melior… was now a deadly battle between a portion of the Greil Mercenaries and no small amount of Daein troops. Luckily, though, the Greil Mercenaries appeared to be winning the fight.

Shinon was perched in one of the taller trees, picking off the unlucky Daein troops one by one.

Gatrie was helping defend Soren from enemy soldiers, his heavy and inconvenient armor being a shield against the enemy's lances and arrows.

Soren was standing in the middle of the battlefield, tome open, commanding tornados which slowed their Daein enemies, cutting through their armor with the slicing winds.

Rhys was hanging in the back where there were no enemies, occasionally rushing forward to heal a comrade. Once, though, an enemy slipped past the mercenaries and Rhys had to hit the swordsman in the face with the foot of his staff, knocking them unconscious. Not that he would tell anyone, for that was very un-priest-like. From then on he stuck a little closer to Gatrie and Soren.

Ike was heading towards the leader of the Daein group by skirting around the edge of the road, fighting and killing any troops that spotted him.

Titania was also aiming for the leader, except she was taking a more direct route, clearing a path for herself through the conflict with the help of both her horse and axe.

The enemy's numbers gradually dwindled down until only the Daein officer and his guards were left. The Daein officer, Maijin, took notice of Titania while his guards had their hands full with a certain blue-haired rookie.

"I've fought the Crimean army before. The Imperial Guard has some skill, but the rest are a poor joke. Which will you prove to be? Hmm? Perhaps you'll offer me some entertainment after all."

"If you attacked us because you thought we were the Crimean army, you made a mistake. I left my post years ago. Now, I'm nothing more than a common mercenary. "

"That means nothing to me. You're not of Daein, you're armed, and you're here. It's our job to destroy you. Simple, wouldn't you say? Come, dog! Prepare yourself!"

At that, Titania urged her horse forward, readying her axe, Ike rushing towards the enemy at the same time with his sword in hand.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The transmutation circle glowed blue as it cast distorted shadows around the room. Azure lightning trailed around the outmost circle. There was a blinding flash of white light; things _changed_.

Edward could barely make out his brother's armor being broken down molecule by molecule and replaced with something different; his real body. He had hardly any time to witness this, though, before the world spun and he felt himself falling through the sky. His head hit something hard and he knew no more. The same thing happened to Alphonse, but with a slightly different result.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Maijin was hunched over on his knees, gripping his bloody side.

"Gwaa haa… Wretched curs… You will regret your decision to oppose Daein…"

With that the Daein officer fell over, dead.

The group gathered, but it wasn't long until an argument was under way… about Shinon taking weapons from the slain soldiers. Titania broke up the argument immediately.

The Greil Mercenaries were about to move out when Rhys spotted something.

"Wait! Ike, I just saw something move on the far side of that thicket!"

"A wounded soldier, perhaps? Let's go have a look. Careful now."

-=-=-=-

"Oh, no…"

"Did you find anything, Rhys?"

"…It's a woman…"

Soren came up and offered some of his pessimistic logic. "Leave her. We shouldn't get involved in matters that don't concern us."

A sound came from the unconscious, green-haired woman.

Rhys held a relieved smile on his face. "Thank goodness… It looks like she's merely fainted."

Ike nodded. "Right. We'd better take her with us for now and make sure she's alright. Give me a hand, will you, Rhys?"

"Of course."

Soren looked in on the scene. "I don't like this…"

Titania had discovered something-rather someone-else a little further off in the forest. "Ike, Rhys, Soren, I've found someone else, and I think he's waking up."

Sure enough, when Ike and the others made it over there, a blond-haired teenager, hair in a braid, was just sitting up, rubbing the back of his head. "Damn, that hurt."

It was then that the blond teen seemed to notice his surroundings for the first time. His golden eyes scanned the surrounding, unfamiliar forest, Titania, Ike, Soren, Rhys, the unconscious woman, Gatrie, and Shinon in turn.

The teen seemed utterly confused. "Umm… who are you, where am I, and what happened?" _'Somehow I seem to get myself into the _weirdest_ situations,'_ he thought as he noticed the unusual hair colors.

About half of the mercenaries turned towards Soren; he _was_ the logical tactician, after all.

Soren gave a small sigh before giving in and explaining to the blond. "We are the Greil Mercenaries. You are in Crimea, a little south of Melior. I don't know what happened, we just found you."

It was the blond's turn to sigh. "Great… I officially have no clue where I am. Crimea? Melior? I've never heard of them, and I've read a lot of books."

Just about everyone in the mercenary company was surprised at this statement; Crimea was a large country. You didn't just 'not hear' of it.

The silence was growing a bit uncomfortable so the teen decided to break it.

"So… my name's Edward, but you can call me Ed. You wouldn't happen to know of anywhere I could stay the night for free, would you? I don't exactly have any money at the moment…" _'I would be an idiot to drag the money I earn around with me. Being a state alchemist pays well. More money than _I'll_ ever need.'_

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Somewhere miles away a teenager with similar, but slightly darker, blond hair and golden-grey eyes awoke from unconsciousness to find himself in what would turn out to be an unpleasant situation for many weeks to come.

* * *

A few things:

I have never written a FMA fanfic before

I have never written a FE fanfic before

I have never written a crossover fanfic before

I have never written a non-OC fanfic before.

-=-=-Continue!-=-=-

I was happy when I saw there were no Fullmetal Alchemist x Fire Emblem crossovers. Why? Because my creative mind had been opened just a couple weeks ago after I read at least twenty amazing fanfictions under a crossover category I was sure couldn't be any good. Those Fullmetal Alchemist x Harry Potter crossovers sure proved me wrong, didn't they? I am now the first in a category! YES! My regular writing style is like the 'Fullmetal Alchemist' sections of the prologue, while my 'copying' style, where I'm taking dialogue and some actions from a manga or game, is the 'Fire Emblem' sections of the prologue. The styles may eventually merge decently well... I'm not really sure how my style will change.

Anyways, please review? I'd like to know that I'm not the only person in the world other than my best friend who likes both Fire Emblem and Fullmetal Alchemist.

*Grins out of pure joy* First in the category! Man, this is a happy moment. I don't have many of those. I'm proud of myself. I started this prologue and finished it in the same evening. I didn't want anyone stealing my spot of first. :D

Constructive criticism is VERY welcome, seeing as I don't usually write this style.


End file.
